


Drowning in Christmas

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Julie tends to go a little overboard for Christmas.





	Drowning in Christmas

Becky glanced over at Julie as she set up their mantel for Christmas. The younger woman had been spending their morning off drowning their small apartment in Christmas decor. Becky had tried to help but was quickly chased back to the couch, a book tossed in her lap and a Christmas blanket thrown over top of her. So she read comfortably on her spot on the couch, glancing up at the woman every so often. Julie loved the holidays, she was always first to get excited about setting up the tree and last to take it down. She would bake an extraordinary amount, something Jill would get on Becky about every January camp. Becky didn’t mind though, a few extra miles to get back in shape was well worth the plethora of baked goods Julie would make. 

When Julie turned around and looked at Becky, Becky turned quickly back to her book, acting as if she hadn’t stopped reading to watch her girlfriend. Julie shook her head and walked over to Becky, straddling her lap. 

“Babe?” Julie asked softly, pushing Becky’s book down.

“Yes?” Becky asked, looking back up at Julie.

“Want to help me put the tree up?” 

“Oh, so I’m allowed to help now?” Becky joked, causing Julie to pout. Becky leaned up kissing the woman in her lap. “I was just being mean, I’m sorry Jules.” Julie laid down on top of Becky, cuddling as close as she could. 

“I’m sorry I told you to sit down… I should’ve let you help.”

“Baby,” Becky wrapped her arms tightly around Julie, kissing the top of her head. “This is your favorite part, I just get to do all the heavy lifting, and I'm ok with that. Well as long as you always let me help set up the tree.” 

“Of course I will,” Julie said, tilting her head up to connect her lips with Becky’s. “How about we light a fire in the fireplace, turn some music on and do the tree. After we can watch a movie and cuddle on the couch?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Becky said, kissing Julie again.

x-x-x

Two hours later their home was fully decorated, setting their Christmas in full swing. Becky finally got the fire lit as Julie walked in with two hot cups of hot chocolate. Becky grabbed the Christmas blanket and sat next to Julie, pulling the woman against her, she threw the blanket over them. Julie handed Becky her cup, earning a kiss to her temple. 

“What do you want to watch?” Becky asked and Julie shrugged.

“Anything is good with me.”

“Elf is on.”

“Elf it is then.” Julie grinned, settling further into Becky’s side. Just before the end of the movie Julie fell asleep, Becky kissed the top of her head before looking around the room. Julie had done a wonderful job like always getting their home ready for Christmas. 

“I love you, Jules, you always make our home so special.” She kissed the top of Julie’s head again, letting Julie catch some well-earned sleep. 


End file.
